


本能（一）

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	本能（一）

纯架空，首尔背景，宝蓝留学梗，相爱相杀，蘸料的肉，绝对1v1，he  
可能有点小阴暗，不想当小猫咪，我蓝哥也要当酷盖  
不喜欢的绕道就行，别举报我

一

凌晨五点，朝东的海岸线上刚刚染起一抹赤橙，光被海风吹得朦朦胧胧，一辆凯迪拉克开着远光灯划破雾气，盘旋着驶向了海岸线边伫立的别墅。  
王柳羿躺在漆黑的房间里，所有的光线都被厚重的窗帘阻隔在外。他的呼吸声厚重而迟缓，却逐渐变得急促。  
他做了一个噩梦，可怕的噩梦。  
在梦里，他从一片猩红中睁开双眼，尖叫着坐起身来，发现所有的床单被褥都变成了粘稠的鲜血。那些血沾染在他赤裸的双手和双腿上，藤蔓一样挣脱不开，像是要把他拉进去。  
“救救我...救救我！”  
就像是坠落在流沙之上，越是挣扎，却陷入得越快。绝望往往比死亡更先摧毁一个人。  
忽然一双手从鲜血下环绕过他的腰，如同拎起一只蝼蚁一样，将他从那坠落的痛楚中打捞起来，耳中依旧轰鸣不断，他的头颅撞进一个坚实的胸膛。  
王柳羿像每个从溺水中侥幸活下来的人一样，死死抱住那个人贪婪地喘息哭泣，汗与泪顺着脸颊流淌而下。  
梦里的呼吸声却忽然变得凌乱，夹杂着粗重的意味不明的呻吟，抬头时，王柳羿只能看见一个刀削的下颚，和整齐的鬓角。  
身下却逐渐传来冲击的异物感，再低头时，他却看见自己陷在一张鲜红的床单上，雪白的双腿环绕在一个男人的腰间，被凌辱和侵犯折磨得颤栗。  
那个男人的脸，却始终隐匿在阴影中，近在咫尺，却遥不可及。他无法控制得在快感和挣扎中，尖叫着转醒过来。  
一缕光从窗帘的缝隙中投射进来，刚好落在他从被单里露出的脚踝上。他坐在床上看着那束光，脑子里一片空白。  
而屋外，却缓缓传来钢琴声，一下一下，全部落在他的头顶。

王柳羿洗了个澡，穿着宽松的睡裤和短袖下楼时，已经是十一点了。他骨架子比平常人都小，头发才七分干，水汽集结在镜片上，给他整个人笼罩起一股湿漉漉的无辜感。  
钢琴声停滞了一下，又若无其事得响奏起来。  
王柳羿捧着一杯咖啡，整个人蜷进了沙发里，面前的那个男人就算褪去了西装革履，一身宽松的居家服，也能穿出肩线和腰身。他就像没有看见他一样，自顾自的弹奏着，音符流畅得砸进耳朵的鼓膜，带着颤抖的回音。  
最后一个琴音慵懒得落下，王柳羿把手上的空杯放到一旁，走过去靠在钢琴边。  
“什么时候回来的？”  
男人这才抬头看向他，眼睛里有些笑意，嘴角却矜贵而平静，不动声色。  
“早上到的，没有打扰到你吧。”  
装模作样，王柳羿心里第一时间出现的词语。这样客套而绅士的语气，有时候就连自己都会忘记，眼前这副皮囊下，到底是个什么面目。  
于是他作怪得抬起一条腿跨坐在男人的身上，沐浴露甜腻的香味瞬间包裹住两个人，他双手搭在男人肩上，把他挺直的上半身拉向自己，用湿漉漉的气音伏在他耳边说到。  
“奇怪了姜承録，你回来的第一件事，居然不是干我。”  
姜承録挑了一下眉，揽起腰间纤细的双腿，毫无征兆地把人托起来，王柳羿一屁股坐到琴键上，几声顿挫的琴音突兀的响起来，叮叮咚咚地敲击他的颅顶。  
他还没来得及扶稳，腰间忽然一松，睡裤就已经被褪下，滑落到了脚边，身后的琴板卡在腰上，他也没有办法就势躺下，只好蜷着身体颤颤巍巍得扶着面前人的脖子，稍微一动，臀部碾过冰冷的琴键，耳边就传来刺耳的琴音。  
姜承録卡在他的双腿之间，依旧是弹琴那样端正的坐姿，目光落在前方，如同端详琴谱一样，端详着他白皙的大腿根部，声音中泛起隐隐约约的笑意。  
“你很主动，为什么？”  
为什么呢，王柳羿自己也不明白。他坐稳了些，放下一只手来扶住姜承録的肩，另外一只手附上他的手腕，细细得摸索着，触碰到一条微微凸起的疤痕，指尖在上面意味不明得打着圈。  
当初姜承録第一次碰他的时候，他就像头受困的幼兽，惊慌失措中，用藏在身后的碎瓷片，狠狠得留下了这道疤。那时候的他可能永远都不能想象，有一天自己会这样轻贱得，向这个人求欢。  
“不知道，欠艹了吧。”  
话还没说完，姜承録已经抬头含住了他的唇舌，余留的咖啡味在两个人的津液和鼻息中交融，王柳羿想向后仰，企图逃避这样肆虐的侵占，却被按住不得动弹。  
他被吻得窒息，缺氧使他手脚发软，要不是姜承録卡在身前，他已经化成一滩水，顺着滑落到地上了。  
腿间的人已经站起身来，揽住他的腰，抬腿把他从冰冷的琴键上捞起来，放在谱架上面。王柳羿眼神有点迷乱，看着眼前这个人单手松开了裤腰，露出隐隐抬头的下身。那即将苏醒的凶器，就要开始对自己行刑了。  
姜承録向他倾身过去，贴着肋骨慢慢抬起他的衣服，露出雪白的肌肤。细细密密的吻落在胸前和锁骨上，他的双腿紧紧缠上姜承録的腰，抬手脱下短袖，浑身未着寸缕得躺在漆黑的琴架上，将自己如同祭品般，赤裸得奉献出来。  
这样的讨好，使姜承録稍微一愣，他的眼神逐渐变的深暗。  
双腿被拉着向前一顶，他的下身和姜承録如烙铁般的性器碰撞在一起，烫的他轻呼出声。半个臀部悬空在琴键之上，叉开的根部露出那藏匿的秘穴，此时已经紧张得开始嗫嚅。  
前端的性器也仰起头，和对面的巨兽耳鬓摩挲，渐渐溢出粘液，姜承録挺起腰，把自己顶端分泌的液体，蹭在他的下身上，一只手握住那战栗的幼兽，开始把玩套弄。  
王柳羿不自觉得在他的手间顶弄，想要得到更多，后仰着脖子，胸前挺立的樱桃被含在潮热的唇舌中，牙齿挑逗得撕咬着。他的腰肢开始不受控制得抖动，在几声呜咽中，弓起背交代在了姜承録手中。  
才不过是开胃而已。他迷茫得支起身体，看到姜承録用手指沾着他射出来的东西，探向了那个一直在瑟缩的后穴。  
一只骨节分明的手指，刚触碰到穴口，就如同被吸附了一样。那吮吸的触感太清晰，王柳羿甚至能感受到指节上写字留下的茧。  
这种瘙痒，不同于刚才那样直接了当的快感，王柳羿自己也不知道从什么时候开始，逐渐习惯了后面的性爱，甚至能在这样嗫嚅的吮吸中，感觉到从未有过的震颤。  
明明是个受辱的方式。他被自己身体的转变羞得面红耳赤，周身的雪白都染上了潮红，不得不侧过头去，羞耻得咛喃。  
“可以了，进来吧……”  
手指抽了出去，一阵空虚袭来。还没等他反应，那压抑已久的巨兽就恶狠狠得冲撞到底，深深嵌到他的身体里，顶在那个羞耻的点上摩挲。快感像电流一样顺着骨头冲向头顶，王柳羿惊得啊了一声，迷乱得喘息着，还没缓过气，巨兽就自顾自开始在他的甬道里横冲直撞。  
他被顶弄得浑身颤抖，腿哆嗦着盘在姜承録的腰间，脚趾都蜷缩起来。身体里的这个男人一只手揽住他的腰，一只手钳住他腿，让他没有任何闪躲，只能像只蝴蝶一样，死死拽住他的衣角，扑腾着摇摇欲坠的翅膀。  
姜承録忽然停顿了一下，就着顶在最深处的姿势，举起王柳羿缠在腰间的双腿，抬到了肩上。后穴被提得更高，体内的庞然巨物顺势向更深处挺入，像是要把身下的这个人捅穿了一样。  
身下的节奏越来越急，他被一阵阵冲向头皮的快感压迫着，向后仰起头，姜承録含住了他的喉结，口舌厮磨。王柳羿破碎的呻吟里已经慢慢传出了啜泣，眼睛被泪水迷蒙，一片昏花中，他看见头顶支起的钢琴顶盖上，反射出自己潮红的面孔和肉体，像是熟透的樱桃一样，汁水横流。  
漆光的云杉木板上，映射着王柳羿雪白的身体，他脸上的情欲，每一句呻吟，每一声啜泣，都像镜子一样赤裸裸得呈现在眼前，甚至只要他微微一转头，炙热的呼吸就能在上面留下水汽。  
羞耻使他的后庭急剧收缩，夹得姜承録倒吸一口气，停下了抽动，一巴掌不轻不重的拍在他的臀部，啪的一声。  
“乖，松一点，让我动，宝蓝。”  
王柳羿拽着他衣角，用羸弱的腰肢慢慢支起上身，终于逃离开那块顶板的视线。  
体内的巨兽又开始嘶吼着撞击，一遍一遍抵在那个脆弱的点上，王柳羿忽然开始抽搐，失力的双腿夹着姜承録狠狠得送到了身体的最里面，他惊叫出来，甬道剧烈得收紧，像是把那巨根夹断一样。  
姜承録低吼了一声，剧烈得抽插了几下，猛地把自己送到了最里面，射在了炙热的内壁上。  
王柳羿像被灼伤了般惊呼一声，抽空了所有力气，摇摇欲坠得向后倒去，在落入琴箱之前，被姜承録拦腰抱起来，撞进一个厚实的胸膛。

在欢爱的余韵中，他们拥抱在一起。  
少年无力得垂下双腿，依靠在面前的胸膛上，雪白的身体赤裸坐在漆黑的钢琴上，和冰冷的乐器融为一体，像一幅圣洁的油画。


End file.
